Everlasting
by caseybass1213
Summary: When her dad gets a job as manager of a Sports Authority located in Miami, Ally Dawson's whole world get flips around when she is forced to move to Miami and everything changes. Not only does she is no longer missing her best friend Elliot, but she finds herself becoming more and more strangely attracted to a local low-life Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Wow", I said starring into the eyes of my lab partner Elliott. "I know right," he responded with a rather sour attitude. "Who ever thought that teaching ourselves about the structure of an atom could be so…boring?" "Boring?!" I protested. "This is the most exciting this I've done all week!" "Really?" he asked with a confused yet, playful grin. "Yeah," I answered feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's been really hard getting out lately. I mean, with the move and all." "Oh yeah," replied Elliott with a frown. "I forgot about that." I could tell that bringing up the move would make him unhappy. We have been friends since we were little and we did everything together, even our Dads work together at the local sports authority. Well, at least they used to.

My dad has this crazy dream of opening up a successful music store near the beach in Miami. So, he is always looking for an extra job opportunity to make some extra money to put aside for that. I always thought that all those extra jobs would just be like raking leaves for 20 dollars a pop, or offering to shovel people's drive ways in the winter. Never in my wildest dreams that it would ever amount to this.

Last week, the C.E.O of Sports Authority sent out an email to the staff asking if anyone would be interested in a manager position in Miami. Knowing my dad, of course he replied with an immediate "yes" without even consulting me about it. He kind of just makes his own decisions about what he and I do. He and my mom are divorced, and my mom is spending the next 3 years in Africa studying monkeys and how they behave in their natural habitats. I think she's planning on writing a book about it or something but I'm not positive, we've never really talked about it. Anyway, we have to move to Miami in 3 days and my dad has been super strict about letting me hang out with my friends after school because he wants everything all packed up and ready to go by the time we have to leave.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The bell sounded signaling the end of the day. "Oh great," I said sarcastically. "I get to go home to packed up boxes and an up-tight dad who seems to have forgot every single word in the English language except for 'Miami'" I groaned at the thought.

I had exited my classroom and began heading to my locker when I heard a faint but familiar voice coming from behind me. "Hey Ally?!" it was Elliot. He ran through the halls and caught up to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "What's up?" I asked. "Well," he began. "I was just wondering…since you are leaving soon, what do you say we go out tonight? Just you and me as friends. We can grab some dinner maybe catch a movie?" I stopped I stared at him. Looking it to those beautiful eyes that I had just met only moments before. "I'd like that" I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note: Hey guys! So clearly this is my first Austin and Ally fan fiction. I have been so excited about writing it but I just never have the time ****. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for all the positive reviews on the first chapter! I really do appreciate it. Ok, so enough with this…enjoy chapter 2! **** )**

Elliott's POV

"Yes!" I screamed as I walked in the front door of my house. "What's up?" my older brother Josh asked looking rather confused. "I've got a date," I said with an incredibly cocky grin. "A date?" he asked. "With who?"

"Ally Dawson" I responded, opening the fridge to try and locate my half empty bottle of Dr. Pepper. "Ally?!" he asked sounding surprised. "Like Ally Ally? The Ally you've been friends with since like…FOREVER?!" "Yeah? So what?" I asked, frustrated because my Dr. Pepper was nowhere to be found. "Well," he began. "It's just that…I didn't know you had a thing for her." I was shocked. I didn't think that Josh actually cared about what was going on in my social life. In fact, as far as I was concerned I didn't even think Josh knew who Ally was.

"Yeah well…She's uh…She's moving in a few days" I told him. "Ugh seriously dude? That really sucks man I'm sorry." He replied with a lot more sympathy then I ever even expected out of him. "Yeah," I began. "Well I should probably go get ready…you know for the date?" "Oh yeah man go" he said. "Let me know if you need help with something." "Uh yeah," I replied. "Thanks?" I said as I began running up stairs to take a shower.

Ally's POV

**(6:45pm)**

"Dad?!" I called from my bedroom on the second floor of our tiny two storey house. "What's up honey?" he replied. "Have you seen that tiny box I had all packed up in here yesterday on the floor by the dresser? The one with all my jewelry in it?" At first he seemed innocent. He shot me a look that told me he was thinking really hard about where he had relocated the box. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Mr. De La Rosa picked it up for us this morning. He said he is going to bring it back to Miami with him when he goes back so that we'll have a little less to bring with us." My head spun. Mr. De La Rosa was the C.E.O of sports authority (the idiot who hired my dad). He lives in Miami, so why was he here in New York?

"What?!" I asked furiously. "Why was he even here? Doesn't he live in Miami?!" "Well yeah," he began. "But he figured he would just stop by and say hey while he was in New York, and to remind me that we have to be at the restaurant by 7:30." Now I was mad. "What restaurant? Dad what are you talking about?!" "Ally I told you, tonight we are going out with the De La Rosas to get to know them. They have a daughter Trish! She's the same age as you so you guys will be going to school together. It'll be fun, just think of it as an excuse to make a new friend before you even start school! Honey, is any of this ringing a bell to you at all?" At this point I was so past mad I didnt even know how to respond. I felt like crying because the truth is, it was ringing a bell. I completely forgot about it because I was so focused on my date with Elliott.

OH MY GOD ELLIOTT!

It was 6:50; he was going to be here at 7. I had to tell him I had to cancel. But what if this is our last chance to spend time together before I leave? What if I would never see him again? What if I never got to say goodbye?

I guess that I would just have to pray for the best and send Elliott a text explaining what was happening because I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one. "Alright Dad," I said walking out of the room. "Let me know when you're ready to go" he called after me.

I walked down the hallway into the dining room where I had hung my back pack on one of the chairs surrounding the dining table. I felt a tear rush down my left cheek as I reached into the front pocket of the back pack to grab my phone. I pulled it out and wiped the tear from my face and began typing:

_Hey Elliott,_

_Im really sorry but I hve to cancel 2night. _

_I will explain 2moro. Im so sorry : (_

_-Ally_

**(Author's note: Alright guys that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it. I'm not positive when the next chapter will be up but I know it will definitely be up by ****TUESDAY THE LATEST**. **I know the story it kinda boring now, but I promise its gonna get a lot better as soon as she moves…and meets Austin ;) haha I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR READING!**)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's note: OMG! Guys im so sorry! I know I said it would be up Tuesday but I've been going through a lot lately…im so sorry but I really hope you enjoy chapter 3!)**

Ally's POV

The car ride to the restaurant was probably one of the most awkward times of my entire life. As you can probably imagine I was in absolutely no mood to talk to my dad, so I pretty much just kept my headphones in the whole time. I'm pretty sure that he was talking about how great this is going to be or how exciting this all is but in all honesty; I was more interested in listening to R5's new album then listening to him.

When we got there, we were greeted by a girl with dark black hair; each strand falling into a perfect curl. She looked about my age and I could tell by her bright pink and purple shirt that she was very classy (or so I thought). My dad got out of the car and began to walk towards her. They indulged into a handshake that quickly became a hug when all of a sudden it hit me…..That was Trish De La Rosa.

I hit the pause button on my iPod right in the middle of "Here Comes Forever" and stuck it in my purse. I opened my car door and got out. I quickly shut the door and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket just to see if Elliott had responded yet.

_No New Messages._

Damn it…. I tucked my phone deep inside my pocket and began to walk toward them. Grabbing my hand, my dad presented me to Trish with a smile. "This is my daughter Ally," he said. "You two will be attending school together." "Hi," I said extending my hand for a shake. "You must be Trish." "Yupp!" she said smacking my hand away and pulling me in for a hug. "This is so exciting!" she said with a huge grin. "Ally, I can already tell that we are going to be best friends! Finally, another girl in our group!" "Group?" I asked. "Yeah!" she replied. "You know like group of friends? It's me, Dez, and Dallas. I'm the only girl. It gets annoying sometimes."

At this point I was really confused. I have known this girl for 2 minutes and she is already asking me to join her group of friends? And why does she only hang out with guys? Is she like some sort of whore or something? It had only been a few minutes and I already had about a million questions for this girl.

"Well isn't this nice," said my dad. "You two are getting along so well! Would you girls like to join me inside with Trish's parents?" "Sure," replied Trish. "Come on Ally. Let's go."

And so began the worst hour and a half of my entire life. The more and more I talked to Trish, the more I became scared about starting school on Monday. The later it got, the more and more I thought about Elliott. I pulled out my phone again to check if he had sent back a message.

_No New Messages._

I was beginning to get worried. What if Elliott was mad at me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I hurt him. Tomorrow was my last day, I HAD to talk to him.

The night ended in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant that I still never got the name of. Mr. De La Rosa and my dad exchanged handshakes and Trish and I exchanged phone numbers. "It was so nice meeting you," Trish said as she got into the back seat of her car. "I'll text you Sunday night before school" she said with a smile right before the car began to pull away.

After that I hopped into the passenger's seat of my own car, pulled out my iPod, and resumed my place on "Here Comes Forever" praying that Monday would never come.

**(Author's note: well guys that's chapter 3! I know it wasn't what most of you were hoping for but like I said in the begging I have a lot of stuff going on so it is hard to write. But the next few chapters are definitely going to start getting a lot more interesting. She meets Austin veryyyyyyyyyy soon ****)**


End file.
